the ANBU and the Akatsuki
by Guardian Sakura
Summary: what if there was another reason Itachi killed the Uchiha clan that night? what if he left someone other than Sasuke behind? Not good at summaries please read and review


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED EXCEPT FOR THE OCS THE NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR

The ANBU and the Akatsuki

Prologue

*Flashback four years ago*

_It is a quiet night in the small village of Konoha, and in the moonlight, two figures are walking down the edge of the forest._

_"When do you leave?" asked the smaller of the two figures crossing her arms._

_"I leave tomorrow night."_

_"Why did the elders choose you to do the mission aren't there other ANBU ninja who can do it?"_

_"I'm the only one who can do a mission like this."_

_"Why?"_

_"Celine, I already told you that I can't give you the details of this."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Celine."_

_"Itachi, what about"_

_"I'm sorry, Celine, but it's not going to happen anytime in our forseeable future."_

_"I see, goodbye then, Itachi Uchiha." Celine said as she gave her fiance the engagement ring that he had given her the week before back._

_*The next night*_

_"Celine, we need to get to the Uchiha Compound now!" said a man with silver hair, a mask over his lower face, and his headband over his left eye._

_"What happened?" Celine asked as she caught up to her teammate._

_"What took you so long?"_

_"Well, you did find me at Ichiraku's I had to pay for my dinner that I had just finnished when you found me. Now tell me what happened Kakashi!" _

_"There was a massacre at the compound, everyone there is dead, except for Sasuke, and Itachi is unaccounted for we think that he might be the one behind this."_

_"No, that can't be, he told me that he was leaving for a mission tonight."_

_"I'm just telling you what the Hokage told me but right now, you might want to focus and see if you can see anything." Kakashi explained._

_"Right." Celine said as she knelt to the ground and activated her kekegenkei._

*End Flashback*

Chapter One

'What happened here?' a young woman with long blue hair, aqua blue eyes, and alabaster pale skin wondered as she walked across the bridge to Konoha.

"Celine, what happened here?" the woman's companion asked.

"I don't know, Sasuke, but I intend to find out." Celine said as she knelt down and took off her glove.

"Kousenjoukei!"

**'Two figures, black cloaks with red clouds? Itachi...'**

"Celine! what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he caught Celine from falling face first to the ground.

"Ita... Itachi was here, but there was something wrong... something wrong with his eyes." Celine said as tears ran down her face.

"Celine, tell me, what did you see?"

"It was a fight between Itachi, some guy who looked like a fish, and Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai. Kakashi was hurt, bad." Celine said as she tried to stand on her own.

"What did you mean? that there was something wrong with Itachi's eyes?" Sasuke asked as he and Celine headed for the village.

"I can't explain it... it was the Sharingan, but... not exactly."

"The Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke thought, remembering seeing it once.

*At the Village*

"Sasuke! Celine, you're back!" cried a young girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Sakura." Celine said, nodding to the young kunoichi as she headed for the hospital to, hopefully, speak to Kakashi.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's wrong with Celine? she's normally more talkative than that."

"It's a long story, Sakura."

*Flashback Four Years Ago*

_"So, Celine, when you and Itachi get married and have kids, can I come over and visit?" asked a much younger and more innocent Sasuke._

_"Of course you can't." said an embarassed Itachi._

_"Itachi, stop being so mean to Sasuke, of course he can come and visit us." said Celine._

*End Flashback*

'Of course, that never came to be, and never will.' Sasuke thought as he left Sakura to head to his and Celine's home.

*With Celine and Kakashi*

"So, you come to kiss my wounds better or did you want to ask me about Itachi?" Kakashi asked when Celine entered his hospital room.

"How did you know what I want?" Celine asked as she took a seat next to Kakashi's bed.

"Because I know you." Kakashi said with dry humor in his voice.

"Is that so?"

"Celine."

"What?"

"Celine, I know that you still have feelings for Itachi, even though you've seen first hand what he did, but, Celine, I'm begging you, PLEASE listen to me, Itachi is an S class criminal, should you ever come upon him, you have to kill him. It's your duty as an ANBU nin to do so."

"That's the difference between you and me, Kakashi, where you'd be able to do so, if you were still an ANBU, I can't kill him." Celine said as she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Itachi and bring him home." Celine said as she left.

*The next day*

'It's been four years.' a young man with long black hair, aristocratic like features, and red eyes thought as he took out the chain that he always kept with him. While the chain wasn't important in of itself, what was on the chain, was.

'Celine'

*Flashback four years ago*

_"Itachi, when are you going to take this blindfold off? and why did you want me to wear a dress when all we've been doing is walk through the forest?" asked a younger Celine._

_"I'll take the blindfold off when we get to where I'm taking you. And you're wearing a dress because I wanted today to be special for you." Itachi said as he led his girlfriend to the clearing where he planned to propose to her._

_"Oh, Itachi, it's beautiful." Celine said when Itachi took the blindfold off a few minutes later._

_"Not as beautiful as you are right now." Itachi said as he knelt down infront of Celine._

_"Itachi, what are you... what are you doing?"_

_"Celine, I love you more than anything, the ANBU, the village, my clan, will you marry me?" Itachi asked as he took the ring, that he bought the night before, out._

_"Yes, yes, I'll marry you." Celine said as she and Itachi embraced._

*End Flashback*

"Staring off into space again, Itachi?"

"Kisame, come to tell me to do our mission again have you?"


End file.
